Diamond Earrings - A Steve Harrington-Veronica Lodge fan fic
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Crossover of Veronica Lodge / Steve Harrington story. One day in Riverdale at the High School Steve is a new student who transferred from another school which was in Hawkins Indiana so he meets a girl he really likes which is named Veronica Lodge but the question is does she like him the same way as he likes her? read to find out. Crossover fanfic
1. Chapter 1-New Student

**September 25th ,Tuesday Morning.**

It was Tuesday morning at 8:16am in Riverdale Veronica walked into her first class of the day , took a seat and a new guy was in her class he had sat near the teacher had then said "Alright class we have a new student here in Riverdale ,his name is Steve Harrington and he transferred here from a place called Hawkins Indiana and welcome him here if any of you students see him in the halls ." He took his pencil out and a book and began taking notes for the class as the teacher taught the first lesson of the day. Veronica did the same as everyone else and today she was wearing a purple and blue striped shirt with a black skirt on and a pair of expensive black mary jane shoes.


	2. Chapter 2-Break Time --Meeting Him

**8:30am-Break Time.**

It was now break time so Veronica got a hold of her books and walked out of the class and down the hall way and that's when she saw him so she was so nervous to talk to the new guy but eventually she did she walked over to him . " Hello I'm Veronica Lodge I heard your new here. So what's your name?" She asked. He then smiled at her as he told her his name " My name is Steve Harrington and yes you are correct I am new here by the way can you show me around?" She then said "Of course I can follow me." So he did and she showed him where the Boys Gym Class was she only knew where it was because she walks by it everyday ,next was the other classes that she showed him and then the cafeteria where they ate lunch and last of all the Boys Bathroom then after that they hung out in the lounge room for a bit until the 2nd period of the day started. She then asked " So Steve do you have a girlfriend?" He shook his head no. Then he had said " Would you like to go on a date with me sometime this week?" I nodded " Sure sounds like a good idea to me I'm in . He then said " very nice to meet you by the way Veronica , by the way you have really pretty eyes and love that necklace that your wearing." He smiled . She smiled back at him " Thanks and I got it from my mom when I was only 8 years old and I still have it ." She had said. He smiled once again as he had replied " Well that's very nice of her by the way ." After they had talked for a bit to get to know eachother a little bit more,She had asked him a few questions to get to know him and he had told her he loved 80's music and that he babysit some kids while their parents were out somewhere.


	3. Cha 3-Class Time Again--Leave Him Alone!

It was now the next class of the day Veronica had went into the class with Steve they had sat down at the table next to eachother and pulled out their books and pencils and began taking notes as they did Cheryl looked at Steve as she was being rude to him she had made fun of his hair and the way he was dressed nobody really knew why she was making fun of his outfit it was normal and not werid looking but the only question was why was she being rude about what he was wearing? So Veronica raised her voice and asked " HEY CHERYL WHY ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF STEVE?!WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU ?! YA KNOW WHAT JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE HE'S A NEW STUDENT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE CHERYL!" She was so angry so then Cheryl stopped making fun of him finally. And he said "Thank you Veronica for standing up for me I really appreciate it thank you so much ." He had smiled as he had said that. " Your very welcome Steve ." She had said as she then got back to work on her notes that she was writing.


	4. Chapter 4-The End Of The Day

It was finally 3:15 Pm which was always home time and the end of the day at school so Steve got up from his desk and so did Veronica and the other students she had walked beside Steve as they walked down the hall to their lockers to get there backpacks out of their lockers and get other things out from the locker as well ,next they shut their lockers and locked them again and then went outside but just for one night Veronica was going to stay at Steve's house for the night and sleep over as well so that night they walked to his place and had dinner together for their first date then after that they watched a movie together then went to bed that very night .


	5. Chapter 5-Goodnight ,Steve

Veronica then whispered quietly"Goodnight ,Steve see you in the morning ." He smiled over at her "Goodnight to you too Veronica Lodge ." He had said softly and quietly as he yawned and fell asleep that night it was warm in the bedroom as they had slept beside eachother but in different beds though that night he had a dream which was a romantic one and one he had never had about her before he dreamt that they went on a romantic boat right when it was summertime as the sun had set that very morning .It was indeed the best dream he had in years .


End file.
